Ame Momose
"With grace and love, I shall protect the Earth's future!" - Mythical Mew Mew Ame Momose (桃瀬 あめ) is the main heroine of Mythical Mew Mew. Her Mew form is Mew Candy. Appearance Ame |-|Mythical Mew Mew= Ame has a petite frame with slender limbs and a beige skin tone. Her blonde hair is typically tied into a braid that sits on her shoulder, but when let down it reaches her waist. She has long bangs that frame her face with one, single lock resting just above her small, upturned nose. Ame's pale magenta eyes are large, round, and accentuated by long eyelashes. Just above the corner of her left eye is a small mole that gets hidden by her hair. Her fashion sense is very feminine, she primarily wears skirts, dresses, and anything with frills or bows. Most of her outfits contain at least a small amount of purple, her favourite colour. There are two permanent aspects of Ame's 'look', the first is a large white hair-clip used to keep her bangs out of her eyes, the other is a purple and white bead bracelet. While at school, she wears the Himawari Academy girls' uniform with pure white stockings. |-|Mythical Mew Mew à la Carte= Other than gaining an inch and building up a little more muscle, Ame hasn't changed too much in the past two years. She still prefers skirts, dresses, and clothes with bows and frills, the only real difference is that she now wears the Nagareboshi Academy girls' uniform with black calf-high socks. Café Étoile Ame's café uniform is a pink dress that reaches her lower thighs with a white, frilly apron tied into a thin bow at the back. A white ribbon is attached to the collar, and the shirt has pink and white cuffs attached to the short sleeves. The skirt has white frills at the bottom and a thin white stripe running above the hem, while her legs are covered with white stockings and she wears a pair of black Mary-Janes. Lastly, a frilly white headband sits on her head. Mew Candy |-|First Form= As Mew Candy, her hair turns white and is let down while her eyes turn pink, she also gains grey horse ears, a horse tail and a rhino horn. Her outfit is a pink bodice and a matching flared skirt with a white bow on each hip. Her knee length boots are pink with white laces and soles, and her gloves are pink with white frills. She also has pink garters on both arms, her right thigh, and a choker around her neck. The top of her shirt and the tops and bottoms of her garters and chokers are lined with white lace. A gold pendant hangs off her choker, and her Mew Mark, a pink ribbon, is on her chest. |-|Upgrade= TBA Personality Ame is a social butterfly. Her charisma, silver tongue and upbeat attitude allow her to charm others with ease. She's always up for a bit of small talk and strongly dislikes awkward silences. She cares deeply about her friends and feels a desire to help them, though this can lead to her meddling when she has no business doing so. It's difficult to hide any secrets from Ame, as very little gets past her keen eye and strong sense of intuition. She genuinely wants to see the best in others and will try her hardest to bring it out, only to disappoint herself if they aren't what she expected. Ame doesn't like to acknowledge just how flawed her friends and loved ones are, she'll only notice their more minor flaws and choose to completely overlook the major ones. Though she would never admit it, Ame has quite the superiority complex and is always surprised and confused when someone doesn't recognise her or give her a sufficient amount of praise. While she means well, Ame likes to be the centre of attention and becomes uncomfortable whenever the limelight is on someone else, even going as far as stealing back focus, though this isn't always done intentionally. She has a near constant fear that those she loves will end up leaving, so in order to keep this from happening she ends up becoming overly clingy and jealous, though this often has the unintended effect of driving people away and making her fears worse. Abilities Transformation Ame’s transformation begins with her kissing her Mew Pendant and declaring her metamorphosis. The next scene shows Ame with her DNA morphing in the background. She pulls her hands away from her chest and places her arms out, causing her gloves to appear. Ame twirls twice and the light covering her body fades into her top, arm garters, and choker. Light collects around her waist and thighs before turning into her skirt and bows, quickly followed by her boots. She then brushes her hands through her hair, and her horns and ears appear, she turns her back and the light forms her tail and thigh garter. Ame then turns around as her pendant appears. Natural Ame has abilities and skills that existed before she even became a Mew. * Gracefulness: Ame is very light on her feet and has above average coordination, as a result she very rarely stumbles or falls. * Dexterity: Due to all the time she spends sewing and designing clothes, Ame has become very good with her hands. Physical Even outside of Mew form, Ame's body and physical capabilities have been affected by her infusion. * Enhanced Resilience: As with the other Mews, Ame can withstand injuries much better than a regular person. * Enhanced Speed: Ame can reach speeds of 15 MPH (25 KM/H), though doing so for long periods of time can lead to injury. * Enhanced Senses: Ame's sight, hearing, and sense of smell are all heightened. ** Enhanced Sight: She can see several feet further than a human and has good vision even in the dark, though she needs to adjust first. ** Enhanced Hearing: Her hearing is much more sensitive than an average human, allowing her to notice sounds faster than most. ** Enhanced Sense of Smell: Her sense of smell is strong enough to allow her to differentiate people and environments just by scent. Fighting Style Ame primarily relies on her agility and will strike any time she spots an opening. The impact of her attacks are lessened, but have a decent chance of distracting her opponent, giving her or one of her teammates an opportunity to take them down with a more forceful strike. She fights with a sword known as the Candy Fleuret, this weapon allows her to perform an attack named 'Ribbon Candy Charm'. Story Prior to Mythical Mew Mew Mythical Mew Mew Chapter 01: Mew Project Restart – Ame's Transformation! Mythical Mew Mew à la Carte Relationships Chiaki Nakano "Chiaki pretty much raised me, so of course I consider her family!" - Ame about Chiaki One of the most important people in Ame's life. Chiaki has cared for Ame since she was a small child and continues to guide her through life. Though Chiaki can get frustrated with Ame's arrogance and selfishness she does genuinely want the best for her. Haruka Momose "I love you too, mom." - Ame to her mother Though they don't spend much time together, Ame loves her mother dearly. The two frequently talk over the phone and Haruka will often send her daughter gifts picked up on her travels. Hiroshi Momose "It used to bother me when he missed holidays and celebrations, but I've grown used to it." - Ame about her father Ame is a lot less close with her father, due to his standoffish demeanour and near constant focus on his work, to the point of neglecting his social life. Airi Kurosawa "Airi has always been there for me, I'd trust her with my life." - Ame about Airi They've known each other since 4th grade and still remain incredibly close friends. Ame and Airi occasionally clash due to their differing personalities and interests but are usually able to work their issues out. Miki Sato "Miki is probably one of the smartest person I've ever met, her confidence just needs a little work." - Ame about Miki Ame's other close friend. Miki and Ame met in 6th grade after Airi chased off Miki's bullies. Ame encourages Miki to express herself more. Satomi Asakusa "I'm not sure what I like most about Satomi. Perhaps it's her nurturing attitude, the kind smile she gives everyone, or maybe even the slightest hint of a French accent on her voice!" - Ame about Satomi Ame has had a crush on Satomi since their first year of junior high. Ame takes every chance to impress and grow closer to Satomi. Kyoho Aitani "How dare you call me a 'brat!" - Ame to Kyoho The first Mew that Ame meets. Their relationship is initially strained with Ame seeing Kyoho as intimidating, cold-hearted, and downright mean. Suguri Akamura "I'm not sure if I like the idea of having to work alongside a delinquent like '''her'." - Ame about Suguri Suguri and Ame start out hating each other due to Suguri attacking Ame and Kyoho upon first meeting them. They've since patched things up, but Ame still dislikes Suguri's aggression. 'Nashi Midoriyama' "''Just remember, if you ever need dating or fashion advice I'll be happy to help!" - Ame to Nashi Ame sees Nashi in a positive light, admiring her intelligence and selfless attitude. Ame tries to coax Nashi out of her shell. Mikan Kohakusaki "Don't worry Mikan, from now on I'll be your big sister!" - Ame to Mikan She considers Mikan a little sister figure, doting on her and cheering Mikan on. Ame is admittedly a little jealous of Mikan's never-ending optimism. Ichijiku Aitani "I never knew she had a pretty older sister!" - Ame about Ichijiku Upon first meeting Ichijiku, Ame gains a small crush on the older girl but never pursues it due to her longstanding interest in Satomi. Yasuko Ginza "Geez, it's like she forgets I have a social life to worry about." - Ame about Yasuko Ame dislikes Professor Ginza's blunt, overly professional attitude and would prefer for her to smile every once and a while. Yuzu Kohakusaki "I can't believe I'm expected to work alongside someone like you!" - Ame to Yuzu Ame and Yuzu have never gotten along. Almost every conversation they've had, including their first, eventually devolved into an argument. Kou-Kou Banli "This cake is absolutely amazing!" - Ame to Kou-Kou Ame and Kou-Kou don't interact often, but when they do it's usually positive and the pair rarely clash with each other. Development The basis of Ame's personality was originally inspired by Totoko Yowai, a character from the anime series Osomatsu-San. She was even initially given the same Japanese voice actress as Totoko. During the early stages of development I planned for her to remain single and have an ambiguous sexuality, though it was later decided that she'd be a lesbian with a love interest. Though the story will be written in English, I've still put time into considering what personal pronoun(s) the characters use. Ame would use ‘atashi’, a casual and relatively modern variation of ‘watashi’ used almost exclusively by females, specifically young girls. This pronoun is used to assert one's femininity and is typically regarded as confident but cute. Etymology Ame is often translated as 'rain'. In this instance, however, it refers to a type of Japanese sugar candy that can be moulded into various solid shapes. Momose is made up of two kanji. Momo, which means 'peach' or 'peach-coloured' and Se, which translates to 'current' or 'rapids'. Candy refers to sugar that has been crystallised by repeated boiling. International Trivia * Eriskay Ponies are from Scotland, there are approximately 420 left. * Sumatran Rhinoceroses live in Borneo and Sumatra. There are approximately less than 275 left. * She shares a Japanese voice actress with Haruno Haruka from Go! Princess Precure. * Her English voice actress is the same as Leafa from Sword Art Online. * Ame is the only member of Mythical Mew Mew whose Mew Mark doesn't reference one or both of her animals. * Her Mew pose is a reference to AkibaYellow, a character from Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger. Credit Navigation Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Fandom: Tokyo Mew Mew Category:Mew Mews